ParaNorman: Burden of the Beast
by cinedragon
Summary: A murderous werewolf terrorizes the town of Blithe Hollow. Norman's daughter Willow, with no sixth sense of her own, tries to save the day with her own rag-tag team of misfits. However, Willow gets more than she bargained for when she gets bitten herself.


_**Synopsis:**_

_**Ever since saving his hometown from a destructive curse, Norman has been busy working as a paranormal investigator. Now an adult, he has become the father of two children: Cole, his 9 year old son, who shares the same psychic gift as Norman, and Willow, his 15 year old daughter. With no sixth sense of her own, she wished she was more special. This wish may become all too true when a monstruous werewolf terrorizes the town of Blithe Hollow. It's up to Willow and her very own rag-tag team of misfits to save the day. **_

Norman anxiously paced around the waiting room of the hospital. Now at the age of twenty-eight, he was about to become a father for the first time. Walking from left to right, hands on his back and letting out a sigh now and then. He was the perfect stereotypical image of a new dad. Norman had not changed much in appearance when he became older. Sure, he was a lot taller now, but he was still skinny and his spiky hair could not be tamed by a hairbrush, though his hair was a bit shorter now.

It had been years since he was so nervous as he was now. Well, there was that time when he was eleven years old and his crazy great uncle told him he was the only one who could stop the curse of the witch. And there was that time he witnessed seven zombies rising up from the grave and coming after him, probably wanting to kill him and eat his brain. But all of that was nothing compared to how he felt now. Luckily he was not alone in the waiting room. He would've sure gone crazy if he was.

'Stop walking around, you are ruining the carpet.' Grandma Babcock grumbled.

She had never left the Babcock residence. Not even after the town finally accepted Norman and he started making more friends. She would always look out for him and that would probably mean until the day that he would leave this earth himself. After the events of the 'zombie apocalypse' Norman was finally treated with respect by his family and even the townspeople. No longer was the air filled with taunts and rumors about him and his weird gift. After this whole adventure, not only did he had to greet the dead residents of Blithe Hollow, but now the living ones as well. The first couple days of greeting had left his throat sore.

The respect for Norman and his ability never declined over the years, infact it increased when Norman managed to solve more supernatural problems that spreaded through the town, though none of them were as bad or had the same impact as the 'Agatha Prenderghast' case. He would never forget her tragic story. Being accused of witchcraft at the age of eleven, she was executed. Before she died she had cursed her accusers to die horrible deaths and come back from the grave as zombies to wreck havoc on the town. Norman could relate to her feelings, but by threatening the whole town, she had gone too far. Luckily he managed to soothe her angry spirit, helping her cross over into the afterlife, where, he believed, she was reunited with her mother again. Every year on the anniversary of her death he would return to the place where she was buried to put flowers on her grave. He would never forget about her for as long as he lived.

As traumatic as this adventure had been to him, it also gained him some new friendships. Neil had become his best friend and they even hung out with Alvin who they came to consider as a friend as well. With Alvin as their new ally, no one even had dared to even play a prank on him or Neil. The experience with the undead Pilgrims had changed Alvin as well. After Norman had told him about the identity of the witch and her backstory he decided (or rather, tried) to put his bullying days behind him. Though he still wouldn't leave the girls of Blithe Hollow alone. On a regular basis they hung out with Courtney and Mitch as well. Talking about their supernatural experiences and even laughing about that time they crashed off a hill in Mitch his van (though Mitch still could not laugh about that story).

The years went by and Norman took up the job as a paranormal investigator. It was in this career that he met his future wife Carrie. That day Norman was called up to investigate a family home that was apparently haunted by one of the owners mother in law, who refused to leave the house even after death. The 'dearly' departed would not stop to cease her Poltergeist-like activities. Especially the husband of that family would be the victim of the ghost her tantrums. It took all of Norman's 'convincing' skills to guide her into the afterlife. After the case was closed, he was interviewed by Carrie who worked as a reporter for a magazine which focused on the supernatural. A special column was always reserved for the adventures of Norman Babcock. Since Carrie was the writer for this column, she and Norman would frequently meet eachother and slowly they began to fall in love with eachother.

Norman 'awoke' from his daydreams when he heard a scream of pain coming from behind the door.

'Carrie!' he cried out as he was about to bolt towards the door. But he could feel that someone was grabbing his arm to stop him.

'Easy there son,' his dad Perry said. 'She is in good hands. You don't want to get in there right now, trust me.'

Norman's mother Sandra could not help but chuckle a bit. 'Your father made that mistake when I was about to give birth to Courtney, the moment he saw what was happening, he fainted.'

'Thanks for reminding me.' Perry grumbled.

Suddenly everyone's heads perked up when they heard the sound of a baby crying. A few seconds later the nurse opened the door, looked at Norman and said with a smile: 'Congratulations Mr Babcock, it's a girl!'

Quickly making their way into the room they saw Carrie holding the newly born baby. She had a tired, but very proud smile on her face. Her face was slightly red and a few drops of sweat were sliding off her forehead. But she looked very content. When she saw Norman her smile grew even bigger.

'Norman, come see your new daughter.' She beckoned him.

When Norman saw his child, his heart made a leap of joy. The baby was very small, but looked very healthy. When she opened her eyes, everybody made a slight gasp of surprise. The baby had two different colored eyes. Hey left eye was blue, just like Norman's eyes, but her right eye was brown, just like Carrie's eyes. Another thing the baby inherited from Carrie was her hair color. Both of them had dark blond hair.

'Will you look at those eyes? She's beautiful!' Norman said with a smile on his face.

'You don't have to worry about her eyes Mr. Babcock. That 'condition' is called Heterochromia Iridum and it's completely harmless.' The nurse said to him.

'Well I like it, it makes her different.' Grandma Babcock cheered, but ofcourse only Norman could hear her say that.

'What shall we name her?' Norman asked his wife.

'Well, I always liked the name….Willow.' she suggested.

'Willow…Little Willow.' Norman replied as he caressed the baby's forehead.

**Author's note**

**I can't believe how much trouble I had writing this first chapter. I do hope my characters don't look like Mary-Sue's. The story looks way better in my head, now hopefully I will be able to write some decent chapters next time. If somebody notices any grammer or spelling mistakes, please tell me.**


End file.
